Imagine
by Eveilae
Summary: [DRABBLEISH] Odd. Imagine there's no heaven. No hell below us, and above us only sky. [What happens when Naruto thinks too much.]


**I was listening to John Lennon and POOF. This came out. **

_I don't own NARUTO. I don't own the song, IMAGINE. I tweak the lyrics a bit to fit a conversational style._

**Clear eyes, wow.

* * *

**

**Imagine**

Team 7 is taking a break. This is not an especially surprising thing to hear.

Naruto is thinking. That is.

The three of them—sans their late sensei, as per usual, are sitting on the steps of some house. If the owner of said home were to come out and ask them for an explanation as to what the _blazes_ they think they're doing, they would probably make up some lie about having a spying mission. Sakura would have probably done this only to save Sasuke's hide, Naruto only for Sakura's sake, and, of course, Sasuke for Sasuke.

Then Naruto, after a long pause, begins to speak. Even his voice is strange, and different. It's soft, thoughtful, quiet. That gets Sakura and Sasuke's attention right off the bat. "Okay, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. Imagine there's no heaven. It's easy if you at least _try._ No hell below us, and above us only sky. Don't give me that face, asshole!" He sighs, and then continues dreamily on his train of thought. "Imagine all the people living for today."

His two teammates simply blink at him blankly, barely comprehending his words in their complete and utter shock. Sakura hadn't even known that Naruto could think in complete sentences.

"If they live only for today, idiot, tomorrow they'll be screwed," Sasuke adds, merely to contradict the blonde.

Naruto ignores their reactions completely, and plows on. "Imagine there's no countries. It isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too. Imagine all the people living life in peace."

At this point, Sakura and Sasuke are actually contemplating what he's telling them. What if there weren't any countries? There wouldn't be a separation between people, between shinobi. But, then again, there would be complete anarchy, Sasuke reasons easily. Sakura, on the other hand, thinks about the possibility. There wouldn't be any wars or deadly missions if there weren't countries and Hidden Villages pointing out the differences between everyone.

She dreamily imagines a world like the one Naruto's describing. Peace. Almost unconsciously, she accompanies it with a longing sigh.

Naruto hears it, but misunderstands and assumes she's exasperated with him. "You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one." Standing up, he towers over the other two, his eyes blazing passionately. "I hope some day you'll join me, and the world will live as one!" He pumps his fist up in the usual Naruto fashion. Sasuke cocks an easy eyebrow.

Naruto sits down again, and seems drained. His voice gets quiet again, and Sasuke and Sakura have to lean in to hear his words correctly. "Imagine no possessions. I wonder if you can. No need for greed or hunger. A brotherhood of man. Imagine all the people sharing all the world."

Sasuke almost wants to scream at Naruto. Stop it, stop putting these ideas into our heads. This will never happen, Naruto. It's human nature to fight, to hunger for control and power. There is no way to stop it, or dream about changing it. This is what Sasuke has grown up believing; it's due to his sad, cynical outlook on life.

At the same time, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan wants to cry, too. For exactly the same reason.

After Naruto's short speech, the three of them sit there, in silence. Around them, the world swirls with violence, with hate, with revenge, but also with love. They don't acknowledge it all, like Sasuke doesn't acknowledge his fangirls' affections, but it's there nonetheless.

And each of them dream of a world with peace, with no countries, and no need for any of the blistering emotions humans have grown for each other and themselves.

Then they stand, and return to the world, the cold, hungry world, that is ready to swallow them up in one bite. But maybe, they think wistfully . . . maybe one day. . .

You may say that they're dreamers, but they're not the only ones. I hope some day you will join us, and the world will live as one.

* * *

**I write the oddest things sometimes. Once again, I have no idea where this came from.**


End file.
